maybe one day
by i m a g i n e dream b e
Summary: The fruit born of the forbidden tree always tastes sweetest. One shot Klaine.


**A/N: I do not own anything you recognize.**

When Kurt was a little boy, he would sit on his mother's lap and watch Disney movies with her. Sleeping Beauty, Cinderella, Mulan. Mulan was his favorite.

Something about the female being shot down, time and time again, only to rise up and _prove_ that her tactics were just as good, and that her skills were better, even—

It was empowering.

Kurt's mother would always explain to him that no matter what, he should remember that empowerment. That it took all kinds to make a world, and that the stereotype was not always the best for the situation.

She had known. About him.

She must have.

Because Kurt never sighed at the princesses or even the fairy godmothers—although, who would?— he smiled at the princes, he swooned at their outfits and their dashing horses, and the way that they saved the princess in her time of distress.

And though Mulan didn't follow that storyline, he felt like maybe sometimes it was okay to be a princess in distress, as long as he empowered himself when he needed to.

So he waited, waited, waited. Waited for his prince. Maybe one day, he'd be rescued. From what, he wasn't sure. Just rescued.

It wasn't long before he realized that there was something a little odd in that.

Whenever he talked about Disney with his friends, they always wanted to be the _prince,_ the _savior._

They watched the princess eagerly, waiting for a princess to sweep away.

Well, the ones who watched Disney, anyways. The others just kind of wrinkled their noses at the mention of Disney, and asked him if he wanted to play with their cars instead.

The first time he knew what being gay meant, he was in middle school.

He was pretty sheltered, and up until the age of eleven, being girly wasn't _too_ weird. Kids were cruel, but not too much. They made fun of him, joked, but it was all teasing, and no harm was meant by it. Not much.

Sixth grade rolled around, and suddenly they all knew about… well. All of it.

And Kurt knew why he was so into princes and not princesses, and why he thought that Captain Jack and the Doctor had more chemistry than Rose did with either of them, and why he idolized Mulan so very much. And it was _painful_.

Because everyone else knew it, too. And suddenly he wasn't just a little strange. He was _diseased._ The other guys didn't want to play basketball with him. They didn't want to talk to him. He was shunned. Just because, maybe one day, he wanted a prince. Not a princess.

And suddenly, girls flocked towards him, some trying to "convert" him, others remarking how they always wanted a gay best friend.

Ironic, that the guy who didn't like girls had them thrown at him.

The only one who didn't was a girl by the name of Mercedes Jones. And Kurt was so grateful for her speech— "Just because you're all gay diva in my face doesn't mean I wanna hate you or be your friend. Don't even _try_ to out-diva me. I will out-diva your _ass._"— that he instantly became best friends with her.

Irony, that was. His whole life seemed to be filled with it.

And then came high school, which brought actual physical pain to his day. Slushee facials were nothing new. The locker slams were. And so was Karofsky.

Karofsky had transferred or moved or something. Either way, he wasn't in Kurt's life, and then suddenly he was.

And then came New Directions, and Rachel, Tina, Artie, Finn, Puck, Quinn, Santana, Brittney, Mike, and Sam.

(Not to mention all of the drama that accompanied all of them.)

(Especially Rachel.)

And then Finn, and not Finn, and Burt, and Carol, and Dalton, all jumbled up, but, then—

_Blaine_.

His _prince_.

Courageous, and tempting, and not riding a horse, but he had a very nice car and a gorgeous voice, just like in the movies. And he may have saved Kurt, time and time again, from Karofsky, loneliness, overbearing friends who didn't seem to notice his heart breaking at everything that he saw wrong with the world. He also empowered him, however. To stand up and face it all. To keep trying, so that maybe one day, everyone could love _whomever_ they wanted, no harassment, no problems. Just love.

(And though maybe one day they would develop into love, he definitely harbored strong likings towards the curly haired sweetheart.)

And this time, maybe he could ask Blaine to be the prince to his princess.

Because Blaine was also looking for a prince, and that was totally awesome, even though both of them would probably receive hell for it for the rest of their lives. They could move. Somewhere where they could live in peace.

And if not this Valentine's Day, maybe the next one would work in his favor.

And as he pondered this before he fell asleep, and a knock on the door sounded, and he went to open it, he smiled.

Even more widely at the sight of his _maybeoneday_ prince holding flowers and candy and Kurt's heart in his hands. And then he offered his own heart, which Kurt (duh!) accepted.

Blaine and Kurt. It had a certain ring to it.

Maybe they could have a Disney themed wedding.

**A/N: Please review, to tell me what you thought!**


End file.
